The Bar
by whosajiggawhat
Summary: While glancing, he couldn't help but focus in on the way her tongue would stick out right before slightly biting down on her straw.
1. Foot

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't owe Naruto

The bar was loud and the smoke clouded the room. It seemed like a packed house, though given the fact that it was around 11 at night on a Saturday, it would make sense. Laughter and music could be heard though out the tavern as many crowded into one of the busiest places on the strip.

_Why the hell did I let Naruto convince me to come here when I could be resting?_

Said blonde haired misfit was animatedly talking to the two others that had helped on the mission they had just completed.

"And then I singlehandedly took out all the bandits and Sasuke did nothing but mope around." loudly proclaimed the blonde teammate who by the looks of it had a bit too much to drink already. The former avenger wanted to correct him in saying how it was actually himself who took out the bandits but felt it would be pointless.

_Just another reason to start a fight with the dobe._

"Yeah right, I'm pretty sure it was Sasuke-kun that saved the day, as usual." Thankfully, their pink-haired friend saved him the trouble. The only problem was the wink and seductive look she sent his way after the comment.

While it was considered the norm for her, after finally bedding the Uchiha, she seemed to think she had him wrapped around her finger. Sadly for Sakura, a few nights of sex (albeit good ones) weren't going to convince him that she was his soul mate. One of the main reasons he really didn't want to be her first but she was persistent as hell. Even before engaging in the acts, he had told her it was not going to change anything between them.

"But Sakura-chan! I really did kick all their asses." Naruto tried to convince the apple of his eye. "You believe me, don't ya, Hinata?"

All eyes looked towards the last member of their group who was quietly sipping her drink and for a second, Sasuke believed, was observing him.

"Ano, I really didn't hear the conversation so I can't say..." Hinata replied, taking another sip from her alcoholic beverage.

The slight ting of pink around her cheeks gave Sasuke the clue that it didn't take much for her to get tipsy. While glancing, he couldn't help but focus in on the way her tongue would stick out right before slightly biting down on her straw. One could only imagine how seductive that would look, if only it was used in the right situation.

Granted, the innocent demeanor the kunoichi gave off was a great turn-on for almost anyone... especially a certain Uchiha. Who would have guessed that out of all the people that could be chosen, THE Uchiha Sasuke would have an interest in one Hyuuga Hinata.

While looking at her with all her normal clothes, one could hardly see a figure but when she happened to be training, the lack of a sweater present, one would be shown a fully curved figure with nice shapely hips and a bust that would make any male's mouth water in delight.

Sasuke must have been staring for quite a while because he noticed Hinata blush increase a shade darker while looking back into his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes and took another sip of his beer, least he give his interests in the Hyuuga away.

The chatter continue for a about a half an hour and for a while the former avenger was considering heading back to his apartment. That was until he felt a certain foot graze against his leg that caused him to stiff noticeably.

_What the?_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?"

No sooner had Sakura's sentence finished did the foot begin to trail up and down the inside of the Uchiha's calf. Even with pants on, the stimulation was very pleasant.

But he wasn't about to let her know.

"Hn."

"Hey, don't just ignore Sakura-chan like that, Teme!" screamed his male teammate.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled before turning to the dark male "I'm sure Sasuke-kun's just tired after a _long_ and _hard _mission"

With each word, the brushing moved up further towards his thigh.

"Ah"

He spared a glance at the timid kunouchi only to find her looking out at the crowd. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed when she didn't turn while he continued to stare at her.

The rubbing drew him back to his present situation. Without looking, Sasuke quickly grabbed the foot that was slowly but surely edging closer to what he liked to call his "_prized possession_". Lord knows he didn't want to make a sense that would embarrass him in front of his crush.

_I need to put a stop to this right here and now. _

"Ah!"

The Uchiha quickly let go of said foot, thinking he had been caught. Looking back at Hinata, she seemed to squint her eyes. "Isn't that Kiba-kun?"

The three teammates turned to the direction she was looking at but did not see Kiba anywhere. Well, they did happen to see an Inuzuka but aside from the triangle patterns, didn't look like the shy one's teammate.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, then to Hinata with the pink haired girl putting a hand on her shoulder "Ah Hinata-chan, I think you've had enough for today"

With her blush still in effect, Hinata nodded her head "Yeah, you're probably right" grabbing her other drink, a water, used just for this type of reason. Yet again, her petite tongue stuck itself out just before full pink lips descended on the straw.

The action in itself had aforementioned prized possession standing on full alert. Adding to that fact, the foot that had previously left during Hinata's exclamation, had returned in full pursuit.

The toes began to feel around the inside of Sasuke thigh, though it quickly drew back, once it had felt the hardness that centered at the apex. The exploration didn't end there, with not only the front but now the ball of the foot slowly rubbing on the firm clothed shaft.

Sasuke grunted a bit, which seemed to get the attention of everyone around him.

"Oy Teme, don't tell me you've had too much too!" Naruto chugged his beer before slamming it down "I swear, seems like I'm the only one who can handle their liquor!" which earned him a bonk on the head from Sakura.

The strong fisted kunoichi stroked her hand against Sasuke's laid out ones "Are you feeling alright Sasuke-kun?" She lowered her eyelashes for effect "If you want, I could take you home"

The stroking had gotten a little rougher at this point, with the toes spreading to rub the underside of his shaft. The wink from Sakura showed what she had in store if he were to let himself be taken home by her but the thought of Hinata seeing him leave with her quickly doused that fire.

"I'm fine." Hoping the conversation would end the tempting touching, Sasuke downed the last of his beer. This wasn't the case with the one-sided footsie. In fact, the stroking became almost too much, to the point that Sasuke actually believe he might just cum right on the spot.

"Are you sure" the pout on Sakura had an edge of sensuality "I know you'd have a..."

"AH!" A certain tune seemed to have awoke Naruto's full excitement "This is my favorite song! Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go dance!"

The foot retracted itself as Sakura was pulled up from the table, with many curse words following, heading to the dance floor in the middle of the tavern, led by their overzealous blonde friend.

Hinata giggled, watching as Naruto tried to "sexy dance" for his love interest. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just relieved to be saved from the heated problem that had arisen. Finally, he could have some alone time with his secret crush. With the situation now handled, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

Until the foot happened to stroke the underside of his cock again.

Wide black eyes stared into clear, yet in some way, hazy ones. With her tongue sticking out slightly before putting her mouth back on her straw, the shy girl sucked the last of her drink down.

"Seems like they're having fun, Sasuke-kun" Her lustful gaze matching her voice "Maybe we should have some as well" the caressing of her foot even more prominent.

_Who would have thought..._

The Uchiha merely smirked back at her while using his own fingers to stroke her calf.

"Hn, let's"


	2. Yum

**First off, I really want to thank all that read and especially all who reviewed this story. I'm so glad the first part was to your liking. **

**Part two of the two-shot. This is more lemon focused. This is only meant as a two-shot so I'm done with this story. However, I will be trying to put more stories out soon so thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto**

* * *

*Slurp slurp*

The sound the Sasuke was all too familiar with by now yet, for the life of him, couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Granted, being woken up to the sound didn't help him in registering where the noise originated from.

*Slurp slurp slurp*

Even more disturbing was the feeling he was getting from blow his waist. The fact that morning wood was an everyday occurrence wasn't what bothered him; rather it was that said wood was being attended to in the most relieving of ways.

_Now I know why that sounds is so familiar… _

Removing his covers and rubbing his eyes to get the rheum off, he was greeted by a wonderful sight. Black hair cascaded a head that was bobbing up and down. The tips of the hair tickled Sasuke's abdomen causing it to flex a bit. This movement made the bobbing stop and a hand pushed back the dark hair from the head of one lusty girl.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

The dutiful Hinata resumed her work on the shaft, licking from the sack, quickly kissing the tip before going back down to tongue the underside. Whatever she couldn't reach with her mouth, which was a lot, she made up for using her petite hands. The stroking of her hands matched her mouth as a bit of saliva came dribbling down from her exuberant work, which actually help her movements.

"Ah, morning Hinata" Sasuke gritted out. This had been the norm for the past few weeks, ever since the incident at the bar and while Sasuke was more than happy for this type of outcome, even he couldn't believe that this so-called shy Hyuga was this straightforward in her sexual explorations.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata's back quickly slammed against the wall of Sasuke's apartment. Tongues dueled for control in a battle of dominance. _

_Knowing she's was losing the war of the tongues, Hinata thought quickly before putting one of her hands on the overly apparent bulge from Sasuke's pants, stroking it until he had to gasp out from the pressure._

"_Real low blow" smirked the Uchiha while using one of his own hands to tweak a clothed nipple that was also pointing out, despite the heavy layers of clothing "I think it's time to even up the score."_

_Tilting Hinata's neck to the side, Sasuke quickly began attacking it with kisses, licks and the occasional bite. The hand that was rubbing his cock had stopped, much to the avenger's disappointment. The Hyuga could do little but moan out in encouragement while dinging her nails into his scalp. _

_While tending to her neck, Sasuke unzipped her jacket and tossed it somewhere neither cared to look. With the unwanted piece of cloth removed, Sasuke moved over the top of the mesh shirt of Hinata to bit on the collarbone of the aroused girl. The action had Hinata gasp before curling her leg around Sasuke's hip, bringing him even closer to her. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke quickly surged his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against the crystal eyed beauty._

"_Ah" a particular thrust had Hinata's eyes slam shut in pleasure "S-Sasuke-kun… ah… bedroom… Ah! NOW!"_

_Sasuke stopped the thrusting and tried to look into her eyes to confirm in what she was asking. When opened, all that could be seen was a look of lust, eagerness and trust. With her feelings confirmed he hooked her other leg around his hip and grabbed a handful of her full and plump ass. Giving each cheek a squeeze resulted in a squeak from the blushing heiress, giving more of a reason for Sasuke to smirk before proceeding to his room._

_Depositing her on his bed, Sasuke stood up, going to the tedious task of removing his clothes. Once he was down to only his briefs, he chanced a look at his prize. Hinata's hair splayed out over his covers with both legs tented upwards in a very obvious invitation. Her sandals had already been tossed to one side of the room's corners. _

"_That dobe didn't know what he was missing" thought the Uchiha before he went to the edge of the bed, grabbing the girl's ankles and dragging her closer to him. He pitched her legs upward so they could rest on his shoulders. _

"_Someone's a little overdressed"_

_Taking the hint, Hinata pulled down the zipper of her pants, and rolled her hips up, allowing for better removal of said clothing. Sasuke slowly dragged them off, being greeted by toned yet creamy smooth legs. _

_Too tempting to resist, Sasuke brought his tongue to lick the back of her ankle, getting a small giggle from the too cute heiress. This quickly turned into a wanton moan as he continued his exploration downward until he got to the back of her thighs where he bit her yet again. Truth be told, he had quite the biting fetish._

_Receiving a yelp for his troubles, Sasuke gently laid down Hinata's leg and slowly opened them wider, giving him access to baby blue panties that seemed to be drenched in the middle. No longer able to stand it, Sasuke tore the cloth, hearing another gasp from the petite girl only to hear loudest gasp yet, as he delved his tongue around the glistening petals of her sex. _

_Hinata could do little but hold onto the covers, knuckles turning white from pressure, as Sasuke began licking up and down the slit, even pulling her lips with his own. At times, he would divert from the main focus, to bite and then smooth with his tongue the inside of her thigh, giving Hinata the urge to clamp together her legs from the bliss she was feeling._

_Believing he had down enough to prepare her, Sasuke grabbed underneath the girl's legs, getting a hold of two delicious ass-cheeks that were hidden and while bringing them closer, plunged his tongue into her folds. The sensation of the warm and wet intrusion proved almost too much for Hinata as her cries echoed throughout the room. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun! Ah! S-so GOOD! "_

_Seeing he was having such a great effect on her, Sasuke continued to eat out the young girl, taking one of his hands from underneath her body to tweak and rub the small nub that had shown itself during the oral stimulation._

"_Ah ahhh ahhhhh AHHHHHH!"_

_This proved too much for the inexperienced Hinata as she screamed out her release, grabbing his scalp and almost digging her nails into his skull, trembling from the shock of it all. Her essence flooded out in gushes as Sasuke tried to suck and slurp up all that came his way. He gladly drank all that was offered to him, noticing that her shakes had not gone down._

"_You seemed to enjoy that, Hime." A shit-eating grin followed the remark, causing Hinata to look down at him, blinking a few times, having had closed her eyes from the joyride she had just experienced. While it took her a few minutes to breathe and refocus herself, she knew they were far from done._

"_H-Hai…" with a quick thought, Hinata curved her finger upward in a motion for him to come closer. The action was met with a smirk as Sasuke licked his lips and moved up to be face to face with her. Before he could get a kiss, Hinata quickly latched her legs around his torso and with enough force, used her hips to flip their positions. A look of bewilderment grazed the handsome Uchiha which in turn gave Hinata her own predatory smile._

"_Payback's a bitch, Sasuke-kun"_

_She slid her body down his, noting the grunt when she bumped against his clothed hard-on. She could tell that from way the clothing stretched, his "prized possession" was pointing down, straining against the fabric, wanting to be set free. _

_Feeling her mouth go dry at the action she was about to take, Hinata grabbed the sides of Sasuke's briefs and slowly pulled it down, using her tongue to trace patterns on the skin that was being shown inch by inch. Noticing the tortured look of his face, Hinata gave him the relief he so needed and slid down his boxers, only to have his cock jut out and almost hit her in the face. Backing up a few inches, Hinata mouth soon went from dry to mouth-watering._

_Ten inches of a thick column surround at the end with a patch of dark curled hair stood in front of her, all the ready and willing. The first thought that flew there her mind was "Yum!" Another thought that she was in for more than just a rough ride graced her mind before she hesitantly stretched out her hand to get a feel of it. It was warm and very firm in her hand, with a little bit of pre-cum dripping from the tip. _

_She gave a small pump of her hand, hearing a pleasured groan from the Sasuke. Another stroke and another groan. Oh, she liked this, indeed. The sounds were all the encouragement she needed as she continued to caress the shaft. After gaining even more confidence, she used her other hand to fondle his sack, tickling it with her nails. The sack tensed up but Hinata would not let him cum just yet, not when things were getting interesting. _

_She slowed down the stroking of his cock, much to Sasuke's disappointment, before he was quickly pleased to see her taking off her mesh shirt. Once the shirt had been lifted, two bountiful breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as they were released. As they dangled, Hinata got off Sasuke and sat down on the floor close to the edge of the bed. Already hoping she was going to do what he was thinking, Sasuke quickly brought himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up straight as if he was sitting in a chair._

_Hinata did not dash his hopes as she cupped her voluptuous tits and surrounded them around Sasuke's cock. She pressed them together and commenced the up and down motions that had the male gritting his teeth. _

_No to be outdone by her impressive cleavage, Hinata saw that a few inches of the shaft and tip were able to sneak out, resulting in her quickly descending down on her treat. She licked up the slit of the mushroom before opening her mouth to swallow the rest. A bit of saliva dribbled down from her mouth, helping in the lubrication of her motions which gave way to slurping and smacking sounds._

"_Ah! Hinata... not… not fair. Shit!"_

_She had been told by her friends, that this was the least favorite part of sex, Sakura almost blushing ten-fold when describing how she had tried to deep-throat only to end up gagging. Considering Sasuke's size, she could understand how that would have happened. While the others had voiced similar displeasure, Hinata found the actions to be quite fulfilling and truth be told, she was more than a little turned on with how Sasuke would keep closing his eyes in frustration every time she would lick up his slit. The thought that she could get such a reaction out of the former avenger made her that much more wet._

_Sasuke opened his eyes a bit and saw the look of enjoyment on the face of Hinata and tweaked her nipple to get her attention. Hinata looked up and saw that he as much as he loved this, we didn't want to cum there. Letting go of the head with a pop sound, she headed back to the bed with her back against the covers. _

_Sasuke slid in between her legs and aligned his shaft with her weeping opening. However, he did not make the full plunge, instead sliding the tip and then the shaft between her nether lips. He had neglected her ample chest for far too long, licking around the left nipple while using his fingers to pinch the right. It seemed Hinata was very sensitive to his endeavor, using her own finger to bit down on. After pleasing the teat, Sasuke switched mounds, sucking on the right while brushing against the puckered left one. _

_Added onto the fact that his pelvis continued to grip against her own, Hinata could barely contain herself. Grabbing Sasuke's neck to get him to look at her, she gave him a short but serious glare._

"_Do it now or I kill you" no stutter whatsoever led Sasuke to think she was only serious when lacking it. Taking her word, he grabbed his shaft and guided it into her puffy lips. A surge forward and he was to the hilt taking both of their breaths away. Thankfully for Hinata, her ninja lifestyle had ruptured her hymen, lessening the pain of the intrusion. Though the feeling of fullness was not lost on her. Never had she felt so complete. Like a puzzle, that had been missing that last essential piece, finally being finished. _

_Touching a spot in her that no one had done before him, Sasuke felt a certain pride in knowing he was her first. Withdrawing and slowly pushing back in, Sasuke could barely hold himself together, the tightness of her sheath being almost too much for him to handle. The slickness of her earlier climax made the passage a bit easier the second pitch forward. Hinata wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips as he thrust again. The action had her legs tense from the bliss of it all._

_Sasuke bucked into her a few more time before he pace started to pick up. While taking his time to map out what made her groan and yelp, he went back to sucking on her breast like a newborn, loving how they jiggled with each stab of his cock into her drenched center. The slap of skin against skin echoed into the night as Sasuke continued his assault on Hinata._

"_Ah… shit! You're so tight Hinata." He groaned as she clench at the mention of her name._

"'_S-so big! Too much! I don't… can't handle. AH!" a fevered thrust hit its mark causing her to have a mini orgasm. The tightness bore down on Sasuke as he changed page making long, hard and deep stokes. While Hinata was grateful for the different style, she still wanted that all unknown completion she was seeking._

"_F-faster! H-Harder, Sasuke-ku… ah! F-fuck ME!" no longer able to be quite about it._

_Looking up from her tit, Sasuke happily complied with her request. Unwinding her legs, he put each of them back on his shoulders. Hinata gave a questioning look before he slammed into her deeper and faster than he had before, causing her to shriek out._

"_You asked for it, so now I'm going to fuck you till your legs give out." Sasuke jackhammered into the busty beauty. His balls smacked against her butt, slapping sounds coming out loader than before. Hinata could do little but hold on to the pillow behind her, tearing it as the seams. _

"_Mmmhhh… MPH!" mumbles could only be heard as the heiress covered her mouth with her finger again. Said finger began to bleed, when a sharp pitch had her bit down hard. Well, she DID want it faster, feeling that heat in her stomach tightening up again, the on-coming of another release present. _

_Sasuke plowed into Hinata with unrelenting force, seeing her toes curl up, evidence of her impending climax, he began to focus on more small and even faster thrust, giving her the chance to get the experience faster than before._

"_Ah ah ah ah ah AHHH!" Despite all the yelps, when it came time for her knot to be undone, no words could come out of Hinata's mouth, try as she might. All she could see what white and when her vision did come back, there were patches of black dots every time she tried to see. For a second, she couldn't even feel her legs. They seemed like jelly to her._

_While she was still trying to gain her composure, she felt her body being turned around. Trying to look back, all she could see was a smirk._

"_You really didn't think we were finished did you?" She had completely forgotten about him but when she felt the thick cock still in her, not even close to deflated, she REALLY remembered him._

_The muffled words of Hinata were drowned out by the destroyed pillow as her ass was pulled upward while her front lay on the mattress. Getting a full view of the milky wide hips gave Sasuke the energy to pierce her with stab after stab of his phallus. The way her ass would shake and flex after each thrust was too memorizing. _

_While fucking her from behind, Sasuke saw Hinata put her arms in a bowing type position and pushed up. Now raised up, he could see her all tits jiggling and sway with every pitch. Leaning forward a bit, he grabbed her left mound and massaged what he could from the positions. This seemed to reignite Hinata as she fully turned her torso up to which she was now only on her knees and tried to turn a bit to look at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out of Hinata, leaving a whimper from her, before he locked lips with her. Her tongue sneaked out and invited his to play. The smack of lips blended in with the slick sound of Sasuke's cock rubbing against Hinata's pussy. Grabbing Hinata around her waist, he fell backwards on the bed, taking her with him in a startle._

_Thinking he was going to bed without getting off, Sasuke seemed to relax when Hinata wiggled out of his hold. With her butt still facing him, she scooted until her center was directly above his still standing member. With a devious look, Hinata surged her hips down on Sasuke, falling to the hilt again. Moaning above, she grabbed his ankles and without a moment's hesitation, lifted up ass up and down on his cock. She tightened her muscles to the point where Sasuke almost cried out from the smugness of her warm insides. Sasuke could do little but watch as Hinata worked for his release. The view of her cheeks clapping down around his hips and the hold her sheath had on him proved to be his undoing. With a grunt, his cock bathed Hinata's insides as she came crashing down a final time. The warmth that associated itself with his climax brought about another for Hinata. As Sasuke sputtered the last of his semen in her, Hinata slowly fell back into Sasuke's chest. Both were out of breath from the strenuous activity._

_**End of Flashback**_

*Slurp*

Focusing his attention back on the climax that was fast approaching, Sasuke guided Hinata's head back to the tip before the essence spewed from it. Thinking quickly, the heiress made a vacuum seal around the head before tickling his sack. This set off Sasuke as he released all he had built up into his wonderful girlfriend's mouth. Not one drop was spilled.

Relaxing after a wonderful wakeup call, Sasuke pulled Hinata to his chest. After their first time, they would always find a way to have sex, regardless of the time or place. Whether it be training with their teams, they would go find a tall tree to sit and "break a sweat" or during a demonstration of eye users in the academy, where Sasuke would take Hinata from behind on Iruka's desk. And for all the sexual exploits, Hinata was the one who would start it. He had asked what had made her such a nympho, to which she replied "While everyone has their prince-charming, what they really crave is a bad-boy"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"I think it's your turn to _return the favor" _Her panties have flown over his eyes, shielding him of the view of what was to come.

"Ah."

* * *

**Read and Review please to tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
